


暖流（pwp)

by Ryotans



Series: 暖流 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryotans/pseuds/Ryotans
Summary: 黑盾x小助手，但是没有黑盾描写





	暖流（pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试使用，于是我害羞的捂脸///////

Bucky回到基地的时候已经很晚了，除了隐隐亮着的应急灯便没有一丝光亮。他轻车熟路地摸进自己的房间。

　　摸到墙上等的开关准备按下，手却被人摁住，然后抓住了手腕。

　　“你回来的太晚了。”

　　Bucky放松下来，伸手想去够那人的脖子:“事情办完啦……Steve，我们可以休息一段时间了。”

　　细细密密的吻落在脖子上，Steve按下开关。室内被昏黄温暖的灯光填满。Bucky踮起脚，带着些许撒娇的意味嘟囔着:“Steve…长官，您抱抱我。”

　　Steve暗下眼神，托住他的屁股就轻巧地抱了起来：“今晚怎么这么性急……”

　　“这不一样，长官。”Bucky反驳道，“这是奖励。”

　　他们很快就滚到床上。Bucky的衣服已经被扯开，他相比于Steve而言简直小了一号，所以Steve一边抱着他一边解开扣子。他咯咯笑道：“长官，心急的明明是您。”月光透过窗户照到他们身上，Bucky的身上像盖上了一层薄薄的纱雾。

　　Steve低下头吸了吸他立起来的乳头。Bucky推开他，用脚轻轻踢了踢他的下半身：“真是个大家伙，您得先吻我。”

　　不知道从哪里学来的习惯，Steve笑了笑，从善如流地低下头去找他那张能说会道的嘴巴。Bucky的嘴巴也是小小的，像花瓣一样香甜。他咬着Steve的舌头，不让他退出去。

　　当然，Steve的手也没闲着。他摸到下面去，那里已经湿成一片。找到隐秘的入口，像瘙痒一般摩擦着。不一会儿咬着他舌头的嘴巴就松开轻呼：“你进来…进来。”他甚至连尊称都忘记加上。

　　Steve拍拍他的脸，示意道：“你来舔舔？”Bucky隔着衣物去摸那个大家伙，熟练地解开裤带将它解放出来。他握着小Steve，却不乐意低下头。

　　“怎么了？”Steve问。Bucky的眼睛亮闪闪的，仿佛有水光波动：“长官，您直接进来吧。”说着便转过身，跪趴在那里，手指抽出几下，乖乖等着小Steve。

　　“你知道你这个样子就像个婊子麽，Bucky。”Steve拍打着他的的臀部，啪啪作响。“唔……是啊，是长官的婊子…”Bucky觉得有点疼，不安分的挪动着，却被拉住脚踝，“Steve！”

　　“你再说一遍…”Steve不为所动，甚至更用力地固定着。“我说啦…长官的婊子。”Bucky抱住头，有些无奈的折腾着自己的头发，“是Steve的婊子…！”

　　他的Bucky就是这么的可爱。Steve奖励性的吻了吻那个入口，收获到它颤抖的收缩了几下。为了不出现上次那种情况——大概几周前，Bucky引诱他，太心急导致他受伤的那一次。Bucky说他的屁股疼了好几天，并且潜行的时候穿紧身潜行服都觉得不舒服。Steve向他道歉，并保证一定一定会做好润滑工作。Bucky又拿那一次调笑他：“虽然我知道长官您很心急，但是为了我，也为了您自己，还是忍几天吧~”

　　所以Steve还是倒了足量的润滑液，先用手指开拓了几分。Bucky的里面很温暖，也很紧致。就连手指放进去都会觉得被包裹的很舒服。Steve有时候也会好奇这是为什么，不过Bucky总是嘻嘻哈哈地带过去：“大概因为我真的很适合您吧，各种意义上。”

　　进去的道路畅通无阻，Steve从背后看着他，Bucky的身型瘦小但还是有着很有型的肌肉。有时候Bucky会伸出胳膊，然后捏一捏他的，叹叹气：“我要怎样才能和您一样呢…”Steve的目光往下滑，他的腰肢细而有力，Steve记得他当初翻飞穿梭于楼层栏杆之间的身影，Bucky灵活的绕过监控，在角落里扭着腰和他接吻。他伸手握住Bucky的腰，用力向前顶了几下，不出意外的收获几声呻吟和低低骂声。“Language…”他说到。

　　“去你的Steve。”这次骂的比较大声，Bucky扭头瞪了他一眼。

　　Steve很喜欢他的眼睛，不是纯粹的绿，而是掺杂着一丝丝蓝色。就像他直视着他的眼睛一样，就像他拥抱着他一样。

　　Steve俯下身抱住他。Bucky不明所以，只是下身顶的更深，他忍不住挣脱着：“该死，该死。您倒是动一动啊…唔”Steve掰过他的头去吻他，直到怀里的小家伙软的不像样才放开。

　　“我觉得再折腾就要天亮了。”Bucky说，“要不我给您吸出来？”Steve摇摇头，猛的顶上，撞的他大声叫唤着：“你真的是四倍啊混蛋！”

　　最后当然是灌在了小家伙的肚子里，Steve轻轻吻着他的脸，顺便舔掉他眼角因为情欲而溢出的泪珠：“我爱你，Bucky。”

　　他确实有些累了，随口敷衍道：“我也爱您，长官。”然后声音越来越低，“得睡觉了…”

　　Bucky入睡的很快，Steve盯着他的睡颜有些入迷，不知道在想些什么。最后还是起身帮他清理干净，在清辉月色中抱着他闭上了眼。


End file.
